Another Epic Adventure
by Midnight and Fangirl Kalika
Summary: Someone's out to destroy the YGO gang, and possibly the world. A pair of radical and outlandish teens are their only hope to make it through without losing one of their own. Just another epic adventure, by Kalika. Bad Summary.
1. One, A New Beginning

Another Epic Adventure

By Kalika, with editing by Midnight

Inspired by Good Charlotte's cd, The Young And The Hopeless

Dedicated to dl316bh and InsaneShadowFan

For their dark-themed writings, and their dedication to never let their stories die, despite it all.

Chapter One

A New Beginning

Disclaimer; I, Fangirl Kalika, and my companion, Midnight's Bell, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as that is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I make no money from this story, and wouldn't want to anyway. I, Fangirl Kalika, write for my reviewers and myself.

To all those hunting down Fanfics that break the rules; As a silent protest against the hypocrisy of I am ignoring the song-fic related rule. Though this chapter doesn't break it, feel free to take down this story for future chapters. As TheAuthoressFormallyknownAsLiz said, you can not unleash your imagination if it's locked in an iron cage. Someone check me on that sometime.

Please note I use the japanese names and not the dub names in this story for the following people; Anzu(Téa) and Hanasaki(Lint) if he appears. I'm not sure why, and if it bothers anyone I will stop. Thank you.

And now, without further delay, I present to you with Another Epic Adventure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anzu Mazaki bit down gently on her lower lip, casting a nervous glance down the deserted street. Lights buzzed on across the darkening town, stores closed their doors and locked up, while bars opened their doors even wider, beckoning in customers with the fragrant, withering scent of alcohol. Switching a white grocery bag from one hand to the other and taking in a deep breath, she shot off down the sidewalk in the direction of her home, hopeful of not running into any trouble on a lonely Saturday night like this.

Luck was not with Anzu Mazaki at that moment, though.

On a powerful impulse and an increasing sense of danger that started at the base of her neck and creeped it's way into her soft auburn hairline, she darted into a dark alleyway for a shortcut home.

And crashed into the tall figure of a man.

The pungent scent of leather filled her nostrils as she fought back terror.

Oh ho ho! What do we have here, a pretty little lady? A pretty RUDE lady? the deep voice itself carried the sneer almost as much as the dirt-smeared face. Anzu took one shaky step back and swalowed uneasily.

I'm sorry, sir. I need to get home. Excuse me, she replied in a calm, polite voice, trying to side-step the tall man. He stepped to match her, blocking again the road home.

Apology NOT accepted. What are you going to do to make it up to me? he half-asked, have implied. The malevolence practically dripped off the words. Anzu shook her head, trying to dislodge the stinging feeling of scared tears that wanted to come.

How much money do you want? she offered finally, her tone defeated.

Oh, I don't want your money, little girl, the words held some sort of expected finality that sent shivers down Anzu's back. A cool, summer wind blew by, ruffling her short skirt and bringing back memories of winter.

Then the man moved. It was fast, hard, and painfully. His thick,bony fist collided with the side of Anzu's head and she let out a sharp cry of pain. The sneer spread across the grubby man's face, his features appearing flattened in the biased light. Through the blurry images of the world, Anzu picked a target that appeared to be the man, and lashed out a powerful kick aimed at any part of him she might be able to make contact with, but she missed dizzily, instead falling down into a puddle of sewage water.

she let out another scream as his hand flew down, lifting her up by the collar of her soft yellow tee. He growled, spitting in her face.

I want something much more _enjoyable_ than money, girl, he whispered menacingly. And then, with brutal force, the man tossed her into the brick wall, and as her skull made contact, Anzu's world darkened to blackness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kalika: I admit, that was a mean place to end it, so short. BUT, I think I'm about doing the length of the chapters on the length of the songs, and this one was pretty short. Expect an update today, in all likelihood. And the plot will slowly reveal itself, although the title makes it a LITTLE obvious. Anyway, review, et bonne journee.


	2. Two, The Anthem

This chapter is dedicated to Ihaveapharoahinmymind.

Keep writing.

Chapter Two

The Anthem

PS, beware, people swear in this chapter, and I try to get my humor back.. (sheepish grin)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Are you sure this is a good idea? the voice was soft, gentle but masculine.

No, I'm not sure. Let's go, the second voice, forceful and feminine.

I don't think this is a very good idea, more forceful, this time without the gentleness, just a plain emotionless statment.

Let GO! We are helping her, brutal, demanding, but almost a hint of pleading as well.

We are going to keep walking Suki, and we aren't going to stop till we reach the pharaoh.No, I say we hel- this was defiantly Anzu's frightened shriek. The girl shakes her head.

We are HELPING her! she yanks her arm out of her taller companions grip and marches down the alleyway. The male rolls his eyes exhaustedly.

Fine, fine, whatever.

The girl smiles slightly. Thanks Yuishiaki.Don't call me by my full name.Then thanks Yuishi. Let's beat us up a thug.

xXx

The dark sneer was wide enough to drive a truck through. Horizontally. The man lowered his stubby arm down to scoop up Anzu, when he was interrupted by a foot to the face that sent him flying backwards into an assembled audience of trash cans. With a groan and a string of repetitive curses, he stumbled up awkwardly to face his attacker. She was a young girl, about sixteen, with thick, dirty-blond hair that was pulled up into a sporty ponytail. Her eyes, an intense, deep blue, sparkled in the artificial light, and her creamy skin stood out against the black of her tee and slacks, a trench coat thrown over the whole lot, that flew out behind her, defying gravity like it was made by Kaiba Corp. Her fists were raised like she was going to try boxing with him, and she bounced lightly from foot to foot.

Little meddling bitch! I'll kill you for that! the man yelled, jumping up and lunging at her. Yet he was stopped short when a powerful blast of force knocked him into the wall behind him. A man, tall and skinny, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old with dark copper skin, flashing green eyes, in the same theme of black tee and slacks, though his were baggy and came down in a bunch around his tennis shoes instead of outlining his frame like the girl's, accompanied by a trench coat, stood with his hand outstretched in the guy's direction.

Yuishi! Don't use your magic here! the girl cried, distress evident. He glanced at her condescendingly.

You're the one who wanted to deal with this..., he replied emotionlessly. She sighed, and looked at the thug. He seemed thoroughly confused.

What the hell are you things? he shouted in panic. The girl flipped a switchblade from the folds of her trench coat, circling around to come up close to his face.

We are assassins, the tan man said, his tone still emotionlessly. An evil smirk claimed the girl's face.

And, we are Nightmares, she whispered darkly into the thug's ear, and slit his throat. The tall man let out a sigh.

Now may we get out of here? he asked her impatiently. The girl shook her head, causing him to let out another exasperated breath, running his tan hand through his short and messy black hair.

Nope, we have to take this girl back to our hotel room, The girl replied forcefully, and leaned over Anzu to study her. Anzu's soft auburn hair was tousled slightly, thickening and clumped at a point where her scalp was bleeding from the earlier contact with the brick wall, and her creamy eyelids were shut over her crystalline blue eyes serenly. The girl sighed, lifting Anzu up easily and shouldering her, even though Anzu would be slightly taller standing up than the girl.

The man let out an annoyed breath, taking Anzu off his companions shoulder and switching her to his own. You looked ridiculous. Come on, let's hurry up already. I want to get this over with, he said, and headed out of the alleyway. The girl smiled.

Thanks Yuishi, she said sincerely as she struggled to match pace with him.

Don't mention it Suki. I assume you'd like to attend to the wounds too?Yes please.You are so predictable.I try Yuishi, I try...

xXx_(1)_

The bell tolled, as bell's tend to do, signalling the arrival of five o' clock the following day. Yugi Motou glanced out the large pane windows of the arcade, peering down the street. Maybe we should check Burger World..., he said anxiously. Joey walked over to stand next to his best bud, trying to clamp the chain of a necklace Serenity had just given him around his neck, a doughnut held tight in his jaw.

Dun' worry, Yug, Anzu's around somewhere, Joey Wheeler said encouragingly, voice muffled through the doughnut. With a flourish, he ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, took out the doughnut, bit down deep into it, and looked at Yugi with caring eyes. He swallowed, and said for the fifth time in the past hour Don't worry, Yug. She'll be all right.Yeah, I guess you're right, Yugi sighed, nodding. He glanced at Joey. Don't mention it, bud. Didn't do a thing, Joey said humbly. Just then, Serenity Wheeler ran over, dressed in her usual outfit, auburn-red hair flying.

Joey! Joey! Come look at this! I got a high score! she chirped happily, grabbing the ex-bully's arm and practically dragging him over to a dance game to look. Come on, Joey, play with me once!Awright, awright! Calm down Serenity! I'll do it!

With a forlorn smile, Yugi turned from his friends to look out the window again. Two figures caught his eye, a boy and a girl, one maybe a year older than him at sixteen, and the other seeming possibly seventeen or eighteen, dressed in dark clothes and trench coats. The male glanced at the window, smirked, and said something to the girl, who followed his gaze to look at Yugi. She too smirked, and the walked up to the arcade doors, immediately darting over to Yugi.

Hey there kiddo. Are you Yugi Motou? the girl asked, smiling. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, and her pale skin contrasted her outfit.

Yes, why? Yugi said with childish innocence, eyeing the tall man suspiciously. He kind of reminded him of Marik. Only... a slightly more _reserved_ psychopath/sadist...

We are assassins, and we're here to kill you, the man said with simple, emotionless clarity.

Would this be a bad time? the girl added playfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(1) I would've ended the chapter there, but, you know... I felt like writing more...

My story is awful! Bakura's not in it! EITHER Bakura! Ah well.. I'm sure I'll bring them in eventually.. any advice, please let me know. And please review! (grin) Oh, and tell me which writing style you prefer. They aren't much different, the style this chapter is written in and the style of the last chapter, but I like this one better.. it's easier for me to add pointless humor.. Well, bonne journee au tout!


End file.
